


Always and Again

by NextLevelChica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextLevelChica/pseuds/NextLevelChica
Summary: New life, second chance, soul mates, villains, heroes
Just something I've wanted to do for a while. Let me know what you think.





	

I suppose I should start at the beginning.  
My name is y/n. And this is my story.

I don't think I'll ever understand how or why it happened, but I'm grateful it did.

So, let's begin shall we.

The day started out like any other. Got up, went to work.  
Dealing with irate customers and an obnoxious boss from 8 to 5.  
Getting hit on by said obnoxious boss...again.  
Playfully declining his weekend invitation for a fuck session that would "make my head spin".  
He's married by the way. He just really wants to know what it would be like to fuck an Indian girl.

I just really needed to get home, take off my bra, slip on my fluffy pink slippers and relax with a glass of wine and some TV.

Some background information on me: I am 30 years old, I have some really great parents and a younger brother and sister.  
I adore them, but haven't had much time for them lately. No boyfriend or husband. To be completely honest, I haven't actively been looking for one.  
My mother has been worrying me for some grandbabies and for an Indian, at my age, I'm about 6 years behind.

It's not that I don't believe in true love, but for the last few years, I feel like something has been missing. I think I'm just done with all the bullshit.

Okay enough background info.

  
Back to the couch. Glass of wine in hand, I decided to play catch up with some of my favourite series.  
After a marathon session of my favourite DC superheroes, I fall asleep on the couch; as is my usual routine.  
Shuffling wakes me up. I wake up and look around but I see nothing. Pulling my arms up to languidly stretch my tight muscles, I go turn off the TV and head to the kitchen for a glass of water.

The second glass does the trick. I turn around and sputter and choke as the water goes down the wrong pipe.

**"What the FUCK?!"**

I scream and grab the closest utensil to me. It's a frying pan. It'll have to do.

**"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are doing in my house?!"**

He tilts his head and looks at me like I'm the crazy one.

"Y/n?" He asks with that same confused expression on his face.

"How do you know my name? Did you follow me? Get out before I call the police!"  
I'm rambling but I'm freaked.

"Y/n...calm down. I need you to listen to me. It's me, Castiel. You know me."

"Dude, I don't know who you are but you have to go NOW!

"But didn't the Cupid come to you? He told you I'd come... Didn't he?"

" **NO**! What the fuck are you talking about you crazy person?! **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!!"**

"Oh dear! This is not good at all. He was supposed to have briefed you. Okay… I know you're scared, but I need a few moments of your time to explain. I assure you, it will all become clear momentarily. May I sit down?"

My hands are still holding the frying pan. But they are shaking like crazy. I slowly nod my head; better to keep him calm right? Isn't that what they teach us?

I stand before him, my weapon of choice poised to strike at any moment.

He takes a seat and starts to talk:

"My name is Castiel; I am an angel of the Lord. You are Y/n Y/l/n. Daughter to Mr and Mrs Y/l/n. Born y/b/d at 09:35 am. Weight 4.2kg.  
You went to Y/college and graduated with an honors degree in Social Sciences. You are currently employed at a media agency as a business analyst. Your favorite colour is y/f/c, your first boyfriend was a boy named f/b/f, your favorite food is any kind of pasta and you're allergic cumin"

**_"What do you say to that?"_ **

" I'm not allergic to cumin..." I answer defiantly.

"Yes you are Y/n." The angel Castiel replies calmly.  
"Do I have your attention now?"

"All that proves is that you are some kind of internet stalker okay! All of that stuff is googlable!"

"You are good listener and give people very good advise regarding their personal issues, but in truth, you care not one little bit for them or their personal problems.

You consider it trivial matters because there is so much more to life than unnecessary moments spent worrying about things that can be solved very simply if only they had the courage to do what they have already decided"

I dropped my frying pan. He's legit. No one knows that about me. Because I hide it very well.

"Okay...start talking"

"You have a very important role in this world. But the fact that you have not been prepared for it, will prove a difficult task to explain. I need you to come with me. You are safe; I assure you, you can never be harmed. To harm you would be to alter destiny. Will you come?"

_**What the hell am I thinking?! I can't go with this stranger!** _

I put my hand in his and close my eyes...

 

 


End file.
